


Just Felt Right

by the_cw



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cw/pseuds/the_cw
Summary: Hope seeks Josie's advice when things just don't feel right with Landon anymore.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Just Felt Right

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u have any prompt ideas u want me to write lol

Josie was seated at her desk reviewing for tomorrow’s Chemistry of Magic test when she heard a soft knock on her door.

It was definitely past curfew, and Lizzie was staying at MG’s for the night, so Josie had no idea who would be at her door so late. 

She made her way to the door, grumbling to herself about her deadlines and unnecessary distractions, but softened immediately when she opened the door to a distressed Hope.

The girl’s face was red and blotchy as if she had been crying, and she was hugging herself tightly, a large sweatshirt swallowing up her small frame. 

“Oh, Hope.” The taller girl whispered, pulling the tribrid into a hug. “Do you want to come in?” She felt the shorter girl nod against her chest.

She ushered her inside, closing the door gently and leading Hope to her bed, racking her brain for any possible causes of Hope’s current state. She had known the tribrid for over a decade, and in that time, had only seen her cry once. The day her mother died.

The redhead had already curled up into a ball, sitting on Josie’s bed with her forehead pressed to her knees. She could see the older girl shaking slightly, her sobs muffled. Josie sat next to her silently, rubbing gentle circles on her back.

Hope leaned toward her slightly, and Josie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. She held the shorter girl, stroking her hair, whispering reassurances in her ear, until the sobs stopped and her breathing evened out. She slowly sat up, her eyes trained downwards. 

“Hey.” Josie whispered, brushing the tears from Hope’s face.

“Landon and I broke up.” Hope blurted out, before Josie even had the chance to ask.

“What? Why? I swear, I’m gonna kill him-“Josie muttered, already getting to her feet.

“No, Jo-“ Hope said, catching her wrist weakly. “I broke it off.

“Oh.” Josie replied, sitting back down, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What happened?’

“I just…I don’t know, I think, maybe-“ She stuttered out, then sighed deeply. “How did you know?” She asked Josie, avoiding eye contact.

“Know what?” The brunette asked, confused.

“That you were…that you…you know.” Hope lowered her voice to the quietest of whispers. “Liked…girls.”

Josie smiled slightly despite herself. She hated that this was causing the tribrid so much pain, but she was glad that the girl had finally come to terms with it. 

“Well, I guess, deep down, I always kind of knew. People would describe crushes and getting butterflies in your stomach when you talk to cute boys and everything. I just didn’t understand why I got butterflies with pretty girls too. I ignored it for a while, just told myself that it didn’t mean anything. Then one day, I kissed Penelope. I wanted to see if it felt the same as kissing a boy. If maybe I felt the same about her as I did about boys. And I did.” Josie explained, a bit of sadness creeping into her voice as she recalled her relationship with the She-Devil.

“So, you just kissed her and you knew?” Hope asked, finally forcing herself to look at the brunette.

“It just felt right, I guess.” Josie replied.

Hope hummed in understanding, and pondered that silently for a moment.

“Jo?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” The brunette nodded shyly in response. Hope gently cupped her face, just gazing into the brunette’s eyes for a moment. She leaned in slowly, capturing the younger girl’s lips in a short, sweet kiss. She pulled away, eyes still closed, a smile spreading across her face.

Josie was right. That was….perfect.


End file.
